


Burnt pasta

by Sketchy_Skittles



Series: Peach Drops and Gingersnaps [1]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Comfort No Hurt, Coriander McHeir, Domestic Fluff, F/F, Fluff, I actually got this beta read this time, Miryenn Reith, because that is my shit, is it even possible to burn pasta, that'll probs never happen again lol, thats all this is is fluff, you know what nevermind it's gonna get burnt anyway
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-15
Updated: 2018-06-15
Packaged: 2019-05-23 17:11:58
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 338
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14938451
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sketchy_Skittles/pseuds/Sketchy_Skittles
Summary: Miryenn came home to an empty apartment.(Originally a piece for the Queer Spirit zine)





	Burnt pasta

Miryenn walked into the silent apartment, tossing her keys onto the small table as she walked further into the empty living room. She looked around, noticing the lack of noise. Puzzled, she wondered ‘shouldn’t Coriander have been home by now? Where is she?’

Coriander’s classes had been out for at least an hour now, so where could she be?

‘Maybe she’s in the bedroom? Or the study?’ Miryenn thought, but a quick check of both rooms confirmed that she wasn’t there.

Standing in the middle of the study, she checked her phone, 7:35 p.m. written across the screen along with a lack of new messages.

“Her classes let out at least an hour ago, so where could she be?” Miryenn mumbled, pacing.  
“It’s movie night tonight, so it isn’t like she would have ditched without telling me...”

  
It was then that Miryenn noticed the cool breeze filling the room and spared a glance upwards, noticing that the trap door was propped open slightly.

Quietly, Miryenn stuck her head out the small door, peering onto the roof and catching sight of her girlfriend with her knees drawn to her chest, staring out at the twinkling city lights. She frowned slightly at Coriander’s wistful expression, deciding that that just wouldn’t do.

Miryenn retreated back into the apartment, shutting the door silently behind her.

* * *

   
Ten minutes and some miraculously burnt noodles later, Mriyenn emerged onto the roof once more, this time bearing two mac-n’-cheese-filled mugs and an oversized, fuzzy blanket.

She pushed one of the mugs of poorly-made pasta into Coriander’s hands, startling her slightly. Coriander turned towards her, only to have the blanket thrown over her head. When she managed to pull her head out from underneath the fluffy fabric, she looked at Miryenn, who returned her gaze with a soft smile.

Coriander chuckled slightly before inviting Miryenn under the blanket with a smile of her own.  
Miryenn curled up next to her, pressing a small kiss to her cheek before staring out at the bright city lights.

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> Made this for the queer spirit zine, which you should check out! It's full of art and writing from a bunch of very talented creators from across the LGBT+ spectrum! Get it here: http://queerspirit.co.vu
> 
>  
> 
> Kudos and comments would really bake my cookies : >


End file.
